Fièvre
by hippopotamette
Summary: [TRADUCTION] OS - Kagami essaie de cacher quelque chose à Aomine, mais celui-ci n'est pas stupide et va directement à l'appartement de Kagami pour avoir des réponses. Au lieu de cela, il le retrouve rouge, haletant et fiévreux. Il va évidemment prendre soin de cet idiot! Rating K ou T je vois pas trop la différence.


**Auteur:** Bexara

**Titre original:** Fever

**Traductrice:** moi ! (toute seule, sans personne pour relire... triste nouvelle) vous pouvez retrouver ici sur ffn /9198673 ... **MISE A JOUR** maintenant :D Je vous présente **Nessia-chan**, jeune femme adorable, qui règle (avec une facilité déconcertante) tous mes problèmes, gentille, toujours le mot pour rire et il semble qu'elle vit à cent à l'heure, donc vous risquez de la revoir bientôt :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette situation était, ce qu'on pouvait appeler, _son_ enfer personnel. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, et que même une once de culpabilité montait doucement en lui, Aomine ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

Vautré de tout son long, juste devant lui, Kagami dormait sur des draps froissées. Il était sexy. Beau. Adorablement tentant, rougi et haletant, ses cheveux ébouriffés, avec un torse ferme et lisse mis en valeur par un short tombant trop bas sur ses hanches et un marcel emmêlé autour de sa poitrine. Sa peau, étincelante d'une épaisse couche de sueur. C'est pourquoi Aomine s'était rapidement penché au-dessus de ce corps, suivant ses instincts jusqu'à ce que le peu de conscience qui lui restait l'arrêta.

Secouant la tête dans une tentative de remettre ses pensées au clair, indéniablement inappropriées pour le moment, il se redressa tout en faisant un pas en arrière. C'était difficile de s'écarter, difficile de lutter contre le désir tourbillonnant dans son sang. Surtout qu'en raison des matchs consécutifs de Seirin et Touou, Aomine n'avait pas vu Kagami durant presque deux semaines, et ils n'avaient donc eu aucun contact physique depuis trop longtemps. C'était comme si on plaçait un homme affamé face à un magnifique et succulent banquet tout en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait goûter à rien. Quelqu'un pouvait-il vraiment lui reprocher de succomber à ses pulsions ?

Eh bien, oui, il y aurait probablement Tetsu, pensait-il en grimaçant. Aomine pouvait même déjà entendre la voix de son ami qu'il voulait l'en dissuader: "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun est devant toi couvant une forte fièvre... Es-tu un animal pour ne pas pouvoir te retenir pendant un jour ou deux de plus?"

La honte remuait à l'intérieur de lui. Tetsu, ou plutôt le Tetsu imaginaire qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête, avait raison. Kagami était malade. Il était inconvenable de penser à lui sauter dessus - ou le sauter tout court. Il tendit la main et toucha son front. Il était encore chaud, trop chaud. La main devait s'être sentie fraîche par rapport à la chair brûlante de Kagami parce qu'il gémit doucement à son contact et cala sa tête contre la grande paume d'Aomine.

L'inquiétude du bleu avait refait surface, écrasant tous sentiments de luxure, et il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le comportement de Kagami.

Ils avaient tous les deux consenti à se rejoindre devant leur terrain préféré. Celui-ci était caché dans un coin isolé du parc. Peu de gens avaient connaissance de son étendu et la cour de jeu était presque toujours libre puisque le béton était fracturé dans toute sa largeur, dont les mauvaises herbes élargissant les trous. La peinture du panneau était défraîchie, les marques au sol écaillées et les deux cerceaux étaient presque totalement rouillés.

Pourtant, c'était chez eux, leur endroit secret. Ils pouvaient s'y retrouver seuls, se toucher et flirter sans se soucier de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un (quoique parfois, Kagami était tellement exaspéré qu'il criait tout en jetant des coups de poing lorsqu'Aomine devenait un peu trop téméraire.)

Aomine était arrivé en premier, ce qui était une situation plutôt rare. Normalement, Kagami l'attendait, ses sourcils froncés et ces lèvres pincées, disant quelque chose du style: "Tu es encore en retard, Ahomine!", "la prochaine fois je me casse et tu pourras jouer tout seul" finissait-il d'un ton bourru. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Kagami était toujours là, l'attendant presque religieusement, avec cette même grimace adorable sur le visage. Si la poitrine d'Aomine se gonflait et qu'elle se remplissait d'affection à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il gardait ça sagement pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Aomine s'était hissé hors du lit avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Il était excité, impatient, prêt à voir son amant après deux semaines. Il éprouvait des démangeaisons qui le poussaient, une fois de plus, à repousser ses limites contre le seul homme qui pouvait vraiment lui tenir tête -et jusqu'au bout des pieds - face à lui sur le terrain. Quinze minutes après l'heure prévue, il commença légèrement à s'inquiéter. Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard, surtout pas quand un match de basket-ball contre lui était en jeu. Il était sur le point d'appeler Kagami quand, du coin l'œil, il vit une lueur rouge vive.

Il se retourna si vite qu'il faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds, tout en affichant un grand sourire à la vue du retardataire. Ce sourire se transforma en un simple rictus une fois que le rouge ait foulé le bitume.

"Hey, hey, mais qui est en retard aujourd'hui, hein Kagami?"

Son ton était arrogant, mais on y percevait une note de joie qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de revoir Kagami. Vraiment du bien. Il dut résister à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et d'enrouler les siens autour de cet idiot, pour écraser leurs lèvres avec passion, de façon humide et embarrassante afin de compenser les semaines d'absence. Non, il préférait se la jouer cool. Bien que l'homme en face de lui ne le savait pas, occupé à reprendre sa respiration, il avait déjà enroulé ses doigts autour de ceux de Kagami. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était désespérée après cette courte séparation.

Ainsi, Aomine regardait fixement Kagami de ses yeux bleus profonds et dévorait avidement chaque centimètre du corps présent devant lui. Les cheveux rouges étaient en désordre comme toujours. Le regard que lui rendit Kagami était à moitié caché, rêveur, se reposant sur des joues sculptées qui avaient plus de couleur que la normale. Aomine pensait innocemment - avec une pointe d'arrogance - que ces signes signifiaient que Kagami était aussi heureux et excité de le revoir. Il ne comprendra que plus tard que Kagami était réellement malade et pas seulement content de le retrouver.

"La f-ferme, Ahomine." Sa réponse était dite d'une voix traînante et enrouée.

Aomine frissonna. La voix de Kagami, normalement basse et profond, sonnait inhabituellement rauque. Le genre de voix qu'il avait après un épisode de sexe chaud tout en sueur. Ce son était allé tout droit vers son entrejambe et il dut dissimuler grossièrement sa réaction.

Kagami n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était penché pour faire ses lacets. Quand il se releva, il chancelait. Les yeux d'Aomine se rétrécirent et avant qu'il puisse faire une remarque, Kagami attrapa la balle que le bleu avait posée sur le banc à proximité de l'entrée, puis se dirigea vers le centre du terrain.

"Bon, qu'attends-tu crétin?"

Il supposa qu'il avait imaginé cette brève oscillation et, secouant distraitement la tête, il alla rejoindre Kagami en petites foulées. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire audacieux. En étendant son bras, il frappa la balle des mains de Kagami et commença à dribbler rapidement.

"Tu devras être plus rapide que ça pour espérer pouvoir te mesurer à moi, Kagami," rit-il de bon cœur, face au soleil, indéniablement beau. Kagami et le basket: les deux choses qu'il préférait dans ce monde. Comment pourrait-il être plus heureux qu'à cet instant ?

Kagami fronça les sourcils de façon presque imperceptible. "Tu vas continuer à ouvrir ta bouche ou allons-nous jouer au basket, mmh ?"

"Très bien, mais souviens-toi de ces paroles parce que je vais y aller à fond" sourit-il, le visage plein d'arrogance et d'une agressivité enfantine sous le regard jubilatoire du garçon qu'il avait cru parti pour toujours.

"Je te botterai le cul si tu ne le fais pas" promis Kagami d'un sourire, les yeux rouges, étincelants, presque fiévreux.

L'euphorie parcourant ses veines, Aomine ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il jouait au basket. C'était excitant, stimulant et amusant. Il observa Kagami, s'enflammait et il savait que c'était grâce à cet homme et à son jeu passionné que lui-même avait retrouvé son amour du jeu. Mais même si cette rencontre n'avait pas permis à Aomine de rejouer comme autrefois et par conséquent qu'ils ne soient devenus ni rivaux ni amis, le jeune homme pensait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier Kagami.

Eh, mais pas d'inquiétude, il était foutrement heureux qu'ils aient tous les deux cédés au désir et au lien émotionnelle qu'il y avait entre eux. Aomine était meilleur en compagnie de Kagami. L'homme l'avait changé à plus d'un égard. Par ailleurs, le sexe était foutrement in-cro-ya-ble. C'était époustouflant, les secousses du lit étaient hallucinantes et extraordinairement bouleversantes. Bien que toujours gêné au début, Kagami se transformait en un véritable lion après quelques caresses par-ci par-là. Après avoir fini, les griffures sur le dos d'Aomine et les marques de morsure sur son cou le prouvaient à chaque fois.

Oups... Là il était de nouveau parti loin dans ses pensées qui n'étaient certainement pas appropriées, ni pour le moment ni pour le lieu. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait être excité comme une star du porno sous Viagra et Kagami lui lancerait un regard dégoûté tout en le qualifiant de pervers cinglé.

Changeant la balle de main, il s'abaissa solidement sur ses deux jambes. "D'accord, j'y vais. Essaye de me suivre."

Kagami renifla et prit une position défensive. "Amène-toi!"

En un éclair, Aomine se propulsa au côté de Kagami. Leurs pieds changeant sans cesse d'appuie, courant à droite puis à gauche. Le rebond de la balle était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre aux alentours du terrain. Puis, l'attaquant s'élança pour son premier tir et Kagami, sautant avec une seconde de retard, maudissait la façon qu'avait la balle de siffler à travers le filet. Le roux toucha terre en même temps que le ballon, mais il se reprit rapidement et couru rapidement jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain en sautant dès la ligne de lancer franc, puis dunka la balle dans le panier.

C'était au tour d'Aomine de maudire cet instant, quoiqu'il regardait Kagami avec admiration. Il n'était jamais fatigué d'observer cet idiot en plein vol. C'était vraiment quelque chose de beau à voir et le feu qui était en lui s'intensifia de nouveau. Kagami atterrit, la respiration difficile, et Aomine rattrapa la balle. Son esprit de compétition monta alors d'un cran. En sprintant vers l'opposé du terrain, Aomine se stoppa et bascula en arrière, la balle roulant délicatement du bout de ses doigts. Bien que Kagami se tenait en face de lui et que de l'extrémité de sa main avait effleuré la balle, celle-ci se dirigeait toujours droit vers le cerceau. Tout le monde appelait ça des tirs informes, mais Aomine faisait ça de manière très naturelle et le sentiment de faire rentrer le ballon dans le filet produisait en lui une sorte d'extase et d'ivresse qui lui étaient propre.

"Pas mal, hein?" sourit-il d'un air suffisant, le pouls palpitant, ses muscles brûlant agréablement, et son âme volant toujours plus haut comme l'étaient les sauts de Kagami.

"Ouais ouais," le dunkeur agitait dédaigneusement la main au-dessus de son épaule et se remettait déjà en position, face à ce beau visage qui affichait concentration et détermination.

Ils continuèrent comme ça un certain temps, un panier de l'un entraînait obligatoirement le point retour de l'autre. Cependant, durant ce petit un-contre-un, Aomine remarquait quelques changements. Kagami commençait à traîner un peu, ses mouvements devenaient lents et étouffés, et il décida d'arrêter de se donner à fond car ça commençait vraiment à le faire chier.

"Hey Kagami, arrête de déconner!" cria-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsque Kagami rata son deuxième dunk.

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse et Kagami rattrapa la balle près du panier, puis la renvoya à Aomine.

"Je ne suis pas entrain de déconner, crétin. Inquiète-toi de ton jeu de jambe. Je vais récupérer ces points et même plus, et je te laisserai pleurer après ta défaite."

Aomine se raidit de manière offensive et ses yeux perçants regardaient au plus près Kagami. Il commença alors à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Kagami réussit à voler la balle, faisant semblant d'aller vers la droite, puis finalement tourna rapidement vers la gauche. Normalement, il aurait été en mesure de transformer facilement son élan en un saut rapide et haut qui aurait été hors de portée du défenseur. Mais pas cette fois. Son visage pâlit et il s'inclina vers l'avant de façon inquiétante. C'est seulement grâce à une analyse rapide et à ses réflexes vifs, presque surnaturels, qu'Aomine garda la tête de son adversaire loin du sol.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens: "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Aomine. L'inquiétude, qui commençait à refaire surface, avait rendu sa voix un peu plus sévère que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Haussant les épaules, Kagami évitait ses yeux tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux plein de sueur.

"Rien. Je me sens juste un peu étourdi. Je me suis réveillé en retard ce matin, donc je n'ai pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner avant de venir."

"Bakagami!" Aomine cogna légèrement l'arrière de sa tête, mais ses yeux observaient toujours soigneusement chaque muscle de l'homme. "Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sauter un repas."

"Ouais, tu as raison," Kagami riait faiblement."Je devrais probablement rentrer à la maison et manger avant de m'effondrer."

Quelque chose lui échappa mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Kagami était de nature trop ouvert et trop honnête pour vouloir mentir à ses amis. Et pourtant il semblait bien qu'il mentait, mais Aomine ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi.

"Je viens avec toi, comme ça on pourra manger ensemble."

Kagami pâlit et secoua la tête. "Non! Euh, je veux dire que, je ne veux pas gâcher ton après-midi. Reste ici et continue de jouer. Je t'appelle plus tard, promis."

Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui et il se pencha pour appuyer furtivement sa bouche contre celles du bleu. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sèches. Aomine leva ses mains vers la nuque de Kagami avec l'intention de le tirer au plus près de son corps, mais le roux était déjà hors de porté.

"Bon,ok, à plus tard alors," et Kagami donna un dernier faible sourire avant de partir.

Aomine regarda l'autre homme s'éloigner, un certain malaise montant en lui, incapable de croire qu'effectivement, Kagami venait de disparaître comme ça.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa. Lentement. Aomine ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Kagami. Il continuait à ressasser encore ce rendez-vous et la façon dont l'autre idiot avait agi. C'est pourquoi, à environ dix-huit heures ce soir-là, il se tenait devant l'appartement de Kagami, attendant que celui-ci ouvre. Bon sang, si Kagami ne lui disait pas ce qu'il se passait, il étoufferait ce bâtard dans son sommeil! Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, d'autant plus qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse et frappa donc plus fort à la porte. Il pouvait entendre le doux bourdon de la télé et pouvait dont en conclure que Kagami était bien chez lui.

Après un troisième coups sans résultat, il décida de marteler furieusement la porte.

"Oh! Je sais que tu es là, Kagami! Quelque chose ne va pas et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Ouvre cette foutue porte!" Ces aboiements résonnaient le long du couloir.

Trente secondes passèrent sans réponse et sans bruit. Furieux, il prépara une nouvelle fois son poing, quand la voix de Kagami erra jusqu'à lui.

"Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué. Va-t'en. On parlera demain."

Il se tenait là, abasourdi. S'en aller? S'en aller ?! Les yeux bleus s'élargissaient d'incrédulités et de colère. Ce crétin ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, surtout depuis qu'il avait remarqué que sa voix était rauque, fiévreuse, et qu'il parlait fortement du nez. Dans ces conditions, il était évident qui n'allait pas bouger de ce palier!

Aomine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un jeu de clés. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'utiliser avant aujourd'hui. Kagami lui avait justement donné le double du jeu "en cas d'urgence." Eh bien, Aomine décida que cette situation entrait bien dans cette catégorie.

En moins de cinq secondes la clé était dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, il fit irruption dans l'appartement et poliment, il éleva la voix: "Excuse-moi pour l'intrusion."

Kagami était assis sur le canapé, toujours dans le même short et le même tee-shirt qu'il portait plus tôt dans la matinée, regardant Aomine en état de choc. Il était dans un sale état, pire que quelques heures plus tôt: son teint maladif refroidi rapidement Aomine dont la colère avait chauffée son sang.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aomine? Je t'avais dit de partir. Tu ne peux pas faire irruption comme ça chez les autres."

"Je n'ai pas fait irruption, imbécile, tu m'avais donné les clés." Sur un coup de tête, Aomine se dirigea à grand pas vers Kagami. Sa main tendue frappa le front du jeune homme pour son insolence, mais sa peau grésilla presque à son contact comme un steak sur une poêle.

"Tu es brûlant!"

"Je n'ai pas allumé l'air conditionné, c'est pour ça." répondit maladroitement Kagami.

Allait-il encore feindre la réalité et prétendre que tout allait bien ? Aomine nota que la mâchoire de Kagami était contractée et il savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait: le rouge était mal à l'aise.

"Tu es malade." Le diagnostic bref et véridique fit grimacer Kagami.

"Non, je me sens juste un peu -"

"Ferme-là," Aomine fit taire sa pathétique explication. "Soit tu es trop stupide pour reconnaître que tu es malade, soit tu es trop têtu pour l'admettre."

"Je ne suis pas stupide, toi par contre." Kagami luttait comme il pouvait contre son amant. Son visage affichait une mine renfrognée qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de cette conversation.

Aomine jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. L'appartement de Kagami était généralement immaculé, à peine quelques magazines répandus sur la table basse. Aujourd'hui, la vaisselle sale s'empilait sur le comptoir, les chaussures et chaussettes de Kagami traçaient un chemin de la porte vers le canapé.

Secouant la tête, Aomine agita la main, montrant le désordre.

"Tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour ranger. Tu es à peine capable de te tenir debout. Ta voix sonne comme si une grenouille avait pris place dans ta gorge, tu es si chaud que je pense mettre fait une ampoule à la main après t'avoir touché, et tu es encore là, à me dire que tu n'es pas malade? "

Kagami eut l'air coupable et Aomine résista à l'envie de l'étrangler.

"Allez. Au lit. Maintenant." Le bleu pointait du doigt la chambre à coucher. Il pouvait dire que Kagami allait encore objecter. Son expression se durcit, et il se leva jusqu'à ce que leur nez soit pratiquement en contacte. "Si tu ne veux pas que je te porte, princesse, tu te bouges le cul et tu vas au lit tout de suite."

Réalisant qu'il était sérieux, Kagami rougit et recula. "Très bien. Mais je ne le fais pas parce que tu me le demandes. C'est seulement parce que je suis encore un peu fatigué."

"Imagine-toi tout ce qui pourra te rendre heureux, mais tu as cinq secondes pour bouger tes fesses de ce canapé avant que je te botte le cul jusqu'à la chambre." Aomine tendit ses mains menaçant.

Grognant, Kagami se tourna vers sa chambre. Il venait juste de franchir le seuil lorsqu'Aomine s'écria: "Et change-toi! Ne vas pas au lit avec ton t-shirt plein de sueur."

"C'est bon, je sais!"(1) brailla Kagami d'une voix rauque.

Aomine attendit que Kagami atteigne la chambre avant de se diriger, rassuré, vers la salle de bain. Il fouillait dans les différentes armoires jusqu'à trouver la boîte qu'il cherchait. Il fit demi-tour et il prépara un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Kagami était assis sur le matelas, luttant contre son t-shirt, observé par Aomine qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Bien qu'il avait retiré son short, il avait réussi à mettre sa tête à travers le trou d'une des manches du marcel et, tout en tempêtant sa mauvais humeur, tentait de se libérer.

En roulant des yeux, Aomine posa le médicament et le verre sur la table de chevet.

"Hey, laisse-moi t'aider," puis il tira sur le tissu qui recouvrait son oreille.

"Je peux m'habiller tout seul" riposta Kagami tout en essayant de mordre les doigts qu'il apercevait.

Pour réponse, il ricana gentiment et recula ses mains. "Ah oui, bien sûr! Tu te débrouilles si bien tout seul."

En saisissant l'ourlet du débardeur, il tira vers le haut, libérant la tête de Kagami, puis celui-ci le foudroya du regard. "Aïe!"

"Ne fais pas le bébé." Aomine remit le T-shirt en place et il redressa la tête de Kagami.

"Tu es le seul à me traiter comme un bébé," marmonna le rouquin. Et tout en boudant, il enfila correctement ses bras par les trous qui leurs étaient attribués.

"Peut-être que si tu savais prendre soin de toi convenablement, on n'en serait pas là." Il n'essaya même pas de cacher le ton condescendant de sa voix.

Kagami ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour se plaindre, mais Aomine poussa le comprimé et le verre vers lui.

"Prends ça," ordonna Aomine.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de médicaments... juste besoin de dormir."

"Je peux toujours courir jusqu'à la pharmacie et t'acheter des suppositoires," déclara négligemment Aomine, mais cette menace ressemblait plus à un ultimatum et tous les deux l'avait bien compris.

Le malade grogna, mais pris tout de même le verre et grimaça en avalant le tout. Aomine remplit une nouvelle fois le verre et le reposa sur la table de nuit, à porté de main pour Kagami, au cas où il aurait soif durant la nuit.

"Très bien, maintenant..." il tira les couvertures pour qu'il s'installe et tapota grossièrement l'oreiller pour le rembourrer.

Aomine comprit assez bien que Kagami était encore prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Et ne voulant pas qu'il s'agite encore, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et l'embrassa, ce qui était un soulagement pour tous les deux. Aomine se rendit compte avec une légère honte, qu'une fois qu'il avait commencé, il avait bien failli ne pas s'arrêter. La fièvre avait rendu la bouche du rouge encore plus chaude et c'était foutrement bon. Sa langue glissait, s'enroulait autour de sa soeur pour finir par la sucer entre ses propres lèvres. Gémissant, leurs bouches vibraient l'une contre l'autre, les enveloppant doucement dans un brouillard d'excitation.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire, bordel?" pensa Aomine avec dégoût. Il était un putain de pervers.

Les yeux de Kagami étaient vitreux et quand son partenaire arrêta de l'embrasser, il lécha distraitement ses lèvres gonflées. "Aomine?"

L'appellation dénoua sa gorge.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté et poussa la tête de Kagami contre l'oreiller. "Allez, dors, crétin."

Il ajusta les couvertures pour bien recouvrir les épaules de son amant, ignorant délibérément le visage presque triste en face de lui. Il s'éloigna du matelas pour le laisser dormir, mais Kagami agrippa soudain sa main.

"Tu... tu seras toujours là, hein? Quand je me réveillerais, je veux dire" Le jeune homme s'était détourné, essayant de cacher son air timide, hésitant, et face à ce spectacle, Aomine faillit fondre sur place. Comment pouvait-il être si adorable ?! Bien qu'il ronchonnait beaucoup, qu'il protestait et que ce soit un vrai emmerdeur, il était évident qu'il était heureux qu'Aomine soit venu.

"O-ouais," mais le jeune homme devait s'éclaircir la voix avant de poursuivre, "Je vais rester. Alors dépêche-toi et ferme les yeux. Tu commences à ressembler à un panda malade."

"T'es un imbécile," murmura le rouge, mais leur main se serrèrent une dernière fois avant que ses cils se retrouvent définitivement.

Aomine était là, debout, tenant la main serrée de Kagami, longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi.

Aomine revint à cette situation fâcheuse lorsque le si séduisant et sexy Kagami s'étendit devant lui comme un gros chat attendant qu'on lui gratouille le ventre. Décidant qu'il serait plus prudent de fuir l'objet de ses tentations, il arrangea une dernière fois les couvertures sur Kagami et quitta la chambre.

Le désordre inhabituel de la salle de séjour lui sauta une nouvelle fois aux yeux. Bon, il supposa que c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait se charger. Satsuki serait probablement en train de se foutre de lui si elle le voyait maintenant, surtout qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle le harcelait toujours pour l'aider à faire le ménage ou ranger sa chambre. Quoique là c'était différent. Kagami avait besoin de lui et Aomine n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être utile pour son compagnon.

En moins de 30 minutes, tout était impeccable. Pourtant, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir rangé des assiettes ou des verres. Il n'avait pas vu de plats, de casseroles ou tout autre signe qui prouverait que Kagami ait mangé quelque chose. Cette conclusion lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'était s'en doute pas bon pour le malade de prendre des médicaments en ayant l'estomac vide.

Il entra dans la cuisine et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il pouvait concocter quelque chose de simple; du moins il pensait pouvoir. Kagami le faisait tout le temps, alors ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué?

...

C'était sacrément dur en fait! Il avait brûlé la soupe miso. Le riz ressemblait une grosse boule blanche visqueuse. Et il avait failli se couper un doigt en essayant de hacher un oignon. Frustré, il insultait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, que ça soit comestible ou non, comme si ce n'était pas plutôt sa façon de faire qui était en cause. Fait chier. Bon, il venait de commander des plats à emporter. Il aurait vraiment dû y penser avant.

Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La télé était toujours allumée. Il zappait les chaînes les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de vaguement intéressant attire son attention. Juste quelques secondes après, on frappa à la porte. Il s'élança pour ouvrir avant que le tintement de la sonnette arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Kagami.

Dès qu'il ouvrit, il sentit une bonne odeur, provoquant un gargouillement bruyant de son estomac. Aomine avait oublié que lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui puisqu'il était trop préoccupé par ses pensées qui ne cessaient de revenir à cet homme dormant actuellement dans la pièce d'à côté. Il paya le livreur, ferma la porte et la verrouilla d'un coup de poignet. Il mit la soupe au micro-ondes et jeta le reste.

Une fois repu, il retourna s'installer devant la télévision. L'appartement était inhabituellement calme. À vrai dire, Aomine se sentait un peu seul assit dans le salon de Kagami, sans que celui-ci soit à ses côtés. Il voulait plutôt arracher ses vêtements et ramper jusqu'au lit de son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire son égoïste. Kagami avait besoin de repos et Aomine ne laisserait rien perturber son sommeil.

Une heure plus tard, Aomine avait trouvé la chaîne sportive et regardait attentivement le jeu extraordinaire d'un match pro. Mais un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête pour trouver Kagami, debout, un verre vide à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'inquiéta Aomine, sautant précipitamment du canapé.

Kagami était tout débraillé, ses vêtements étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient si désordonnés qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Pourtant, il était encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait mentionné à Kise qu'il trouvait Kagami vraiment beau. Le blond avait plissé son nez tout en secouant la tête. "Tu as une idée de la beauté bien étrange, Aominecchi." La réponse de celui-ci avait été concise. "Va crever."

Il lui semblait toutefois que ces yeux rouges étaient un peu plus clairs et l'inquiétude qui l'habitait fana à cette constatation.

"J'ai bu toute l'eau et j'ai encore soif." Kagami leva le verre comme preuve.

Aomine lui arracha le dit verre des mains avec un air grave. "J'aurais pu t'apporter ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?"

Un air de défi traversa son visage endormi et légèrement rose. "Je ne suis pas handicapé, Aomine."

"Hmpf. Retourne au lit, je t'amène l'eau."

Là, Kagami devint une vraie tête de mule. "Non. Je ne veux pas. Je vais regarder la télé avec toi."

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée." Aomine essayait vraiment de le faire retourner dans sa chambre, mais Kagami ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

"Non, c'est mon appart' et je regarde la télé si je veux!" On aurait dit un enfant qui se disputait avec ses parents parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller au lit. Il croisa les bras et vacilla vers le canapé. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'asseoir aussi délicatement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Sachant que le menacer ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée et même au contraire ça allait le rendre de mauvaise humeur, Aomine soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En fait, le comportement enfantin était assez mignon, surtout venant d'un homme aussi grand et robuste que Kagami. Aomine cachait son sourire quand il revint avec un grand verre d'eau et un bol de soupe, qu'il avait réchauffé au micro-onde.

"Voila," il se laissa tomber à côté de Kagami, lui tendit le verre et posa la boisson chaude sur la table. "Je t'ai aussi amené un bol de soupe. T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. C'est du emporter."

Kagami bu goulûment l'eau. Par contre, il jeta un regard peiné à la soupe. "Bon, au moins je ne m'empoisonnerai pas. Mais j'ai vraiment pas faim, là."

La main sur le cœur, Aomine était désagréablement étonné. "J'crois que c'est la fin du monde... En tout cas, maintenant, je suis sûr que tu es malade."

"La ferme, Aho." La réplique était accompagnée d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il grogna aimablement. Le coup avait moins de vigueur que d'habitude.

"Sérieusement," Aomine pris le menton de Kagami afin qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux rouges et somnolents. "Je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose. Tu te sentiras certainement mieux après."

Kagami le fixa longuement puis acquiesça à contre-cœur. "Très bien, mais dans une minute. Là tout de suite je veux juste rester assis, d'accord?"

"Mmh, d'accord." Aomine sourit, déplaçant sa main sur la joue râpeuse de Kagami, "mais tu vas manger, même si c'est moi qui doit te nourrir."

Il reçu un petit sourire en réponse. Une vague d'amour le submergea pour cet homme fort et magnifique qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer contre son torse et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Qu'il soit tombé si durement et si profondément amoureux le surprenait encore. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était le genre de personne à aimer aussi sincèrement. Kagami avait changé ça, il l'avait changé, et il était maintenant un homme meilleur. Sinon, pourquoi lui, le roi de l'égoïsme, prendrait-il soin d'une autre personne?

"Tu veux un câlin?" demanda-il un moment après sa submersion de tendre sentiment. Ne voulant pas avoir l'air sévère, il lui lança un regard lubrique et un coin de sa bouche se releva vers le haut.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la bouche du rouge, mais rapidement sa respiration devint sifflante suivit d'une toux grasse. Aomine frotta doucement son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. "Mec, tu deviens guimauve" se sermonna Aomine avec amusement, même s'il avoua que c'était totalement vrai.

"T'es un idiot, tu sais ?" annonça Kagami, une fois sa toux calmée. Mais il se blottit toute de même contre son amant, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ahhh, si seulement Kagami pouvait toujours être aussi docile...

Le bleu mit son bras sur le dossier du canapé, ce qui lui permit de passer doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kagami.

"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec moi?"

Plaçant sa main sur la poitrine du brun, Kagami ferma les yeux. "Folie temporaire."

La main était chaleureuse, le poids agréable. Son souffle, encore un peu trop rapide, s'échoua doucement sur le cou d'Aomine et celui-ci, qui était un dur à cuir, un égoïste, un prodige du basket souvent trop grossier, pensait finalement que ce qu'il vivait là était un bout de paradis.

"Donc je dois juste m'assurer de trouver un remède à cette folie," Aomine entremêlait leurs doigts, toujours préoccupé par sa fièvre, mais dans l'ensemble satisfait de pouvoir s'asseoir là, avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras.

Un peu plus tard, il força Kagami à manger, puis ils s'endormirent ensemble sur le canapé, dans un profond sommeil bercé par le ronronnement tranquille de la télévision. Aomine aurait voulu ramener Kagami au lit, mais leurs corps étroitement enlacés et la tête de Kagami reposant avec confiance sous son menton, il ne pouvait -voulait- tout simplement pas bouger d'un pouce. Des moments comme ça, c'est-à-dire quand Kagami comptaient sur lui, baissant sa garde et ayant besoin d'être pris en charge, ne réapparaîtront pas de si tôt. Aomine voulait savourer ce sentiment aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, et le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage aurait été embarrassé si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

Fin.

(1) À l'origine l'auteur avait écrit _bite me!_ ce qui se traduit par mords moi! ... donc j'ai supposé que c'est une expression qui est une menace pour qu'il se taise ou quelques chose comme ça. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas!

Je sais qu'il est difficile de laisser un review pour un OS, mais un p'tit effort en compensation de mon travail :3 ?

J'ai une autre traduction en cours sur Draco/Harry (c'est en fait une reprise de traduction) et si quelqu'un est volontaire pour me relire, tout en étant disponible rapidement mais pas longtemps, déposez vos **candidatures** s'il vous plait !


End file.
